ToonTown Rewritten: DoomsDay Elections
by AlleykatBug
Summary: Rated E for Everyone. Ali and Friends witness something no toon should ever see..
1. Chapter 1

I stared up at the ceiling in my home. Today was the elections. Slappy and Flippy were to run for President. I got up and put on a white shirt with a dark maroon purple jean skirt. I was supposed to meet with my friends in 5 minutes. I rushed from my estate to ToonTown Central. There I spotted my friends. Tomorrow, Sunny, and Adam. I usually call Tomorrow, Zach. And Sunny stays the same. Heheh. I waved as I jogged over.  
"The elections are about the start!" Squealed Sunny. Oh? Did I mention who I was? So sorry!

I am Ali Rivera. Or more known as Ali. I am a small cream cat, like Zach. But he was red feet. I am 15 alongside with my friends who are younger and/or older than me. Anyhow! Back to the present!

"Shhh! Here comes Alec Tinn!" Zach said, excitement filling his eyes as he watched the tall red cat step onto the stage, Flippy and Slappy gathered their places behind him. "Such a name..." I muttered. Sunny and Adam snickered and giggled while Zach rolled his eyes, chuckling. Just then, Alec Tinn began speaking.

"Hello Toontown~! As many of you know, I'm your Hilarious host and Eccentric Elector: Alec Tinn! And of course, we can't forget about our two toonerific toons who have been selected to fight for the Presidency... Slappy Quackingtosh, and Flippy Doggenbottom! I must say, this turnout is absolutely, positively, extra-tooneriffically astounding! It's truly an honor to be here on this day and i'm sure I speak for all of us when I thank you for coming. Now, the votes are almost ready to be tallied! Flippy, Slappy, do either of you have anything to say before the moment of truth?" The tall red cat exclaimed and questioned in excitement.

Slappy spoke first. "The only thing i have to say, no matter who wins... I know that Toontown is going to grow to be even more... "Toontastic" than ever before. All of you are truer-than-truly the best!"

Suddenly Flippy began speaking, "Like Slappy said, I can't even begin to thank all of you Toontastic toons for this. Even after all of this terrific time together, I'm still speechless that I'm here today. Here's to Toontown, Slappy, and all of you!"

I squealed with Sunny when Flippy stopped talking. We glanced at each other and giggled. "I hope Flippy wins!" Whispered Sunny, her tone filled with happiness of joy.  
"Well then, Slappy should win!" Adam challenged.  
"Wanna bet!?" Sunny shot back.  
"Yeah! A hundred jellybeans!" Adam proposed.  
"Deal!" Sunny exclaimed at him, her eyes burning with anticipation.  
"Guys! Shush it! He's about to announce the winners!" Zach told them, I only stood there trying my best not to laugh.  
' How I love them. ' I thought. Suddenly my ears perk as I hear who won.

"Slappy Quackintosh!" Alec Tinn announced. Sunny began screaming while Adam was laughing. Zach and I shook our heads and clapped for Slappy.  
"I wo-... What is that...?" Adam was cut off as a weird machine began coming down from the sky. Sunny grabbed my arm, shaking. She was nearly in tears.  
"Ali! What is it? It's so scary! What's he doing to Slappy!?" She cried out.  
I watched as Slappy and this machine talked. Suddenly Slappy went sad. I began blacking out. Slappy was my idol, and he won.. Now hes... Disappearing!? "Slappy! NO!" I heard Flippy yell. Then it went black...

[Sunny's POV]  
Oh my gosh! Ali just passed out! All I could hear was gasps and silence. Flippy and that weird bot were talking. I kept shaking Ali alongside with Zach. Adam was watching in horror of the current events. I then hear bolts flying everywhere after Flippy threw a pie at the bot. Surlee was speaking to the crowd and Flippy but I couldn't hear... I was fighting my tears as Ali began waking.

[Back To Ali]  
I woke up. I see Sunny crying above me while Zach stared at me with horror. I sit up, staring at the sky. I gasp in horror as I see the sky darken.  
"What... Whats happening!?" I scream. Then it all began...

Doomsday has finally arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Im so sorry for the lateness, Gaaaaahh I have no motivation to write.**

**~Alley / Ali**

"Skelecogs?!" Zach screamed. I stood behind him, stunned. Adam and Sunny just watched in awe.

"Omigosh! Skelecogs! Just like back in our old town!" Sunny screams.

"Holy..." Adam said, his eyes filled with amazement.

I stood there as more and more Skelecogs flew down from the darker colored sky. You see, we had already fought with all the normal cogs, especially those deviled Mover and Shakers. Ughh.. Hate thsoe jumping jerks. I grabbed more pies from Flippy's stand and got into battle position, next to Zach, Adam, and Sunny.

"You ready for this, Zachy?" I said, watching his reaction.

"Oh my god, Ali. No. Just no." Zach said, rolling his eyes, obviously playing me.

"Whatever! Hah. Try not to go sad.." I said, challenging him.

"Okay, you know what Ali? You're on!" Zach cheered, charging at the nearest Skelecog, throwing mulitple full Cream Pies at the strong metal structure.

"Come on Sunny, let's do this!" Adam cheered on, charging at another Skelecog, soon followed by Sunny.

I killed about 5 Skelecogs, and over 10 normal cogs. I healed the many toons who went sad, at least 15? You lose count after awhile, especially when the sky turns from grey to a darker, gloomier grey. I wonder where Slappy went... Poor Flippy, having to take his place. Slappy must be scared.. He never knew it was going to even happen.. It just.. happened? Who knows what those evil, mechanic robots did to him. Something so un-toony, I bet.

"Ali!" Adam screamed, trying to get my attention.

"What huh?!" I snapped out of my thoughts, only to see this huge Skelecog talking.

"Look! Come on, we gotta help!" Adam ordered, throwing pies at the giant Skelecog.

"And this is for ToonTown!" Flippy yelled, throwing a wedding cake at the robot. It instantly was destroyed, blowing up into robotic gears. Alec Tinn began talking, along with Flippy. I just sat down, holding my head. I had the worst migraine. I snapped my head up to find Flippy saying his famous words...

"Toons of the World, Unite!" He yelled to us, jumping up in salute.

Zach, Adam, and Sunny were sitting with me, we were tired and shocked. After the elections were over we went home to wait for Beta...

~Time skip to Beta opening!~

I roamed around ToonTown Central, finishing up my last task. I finally had Toon-up! Zach and Adam had Sound, and our friend Josh was just getting started. Heh...Sucks for Josh! I began Donalds Dock right away, but eventually got lazy. I mean, yeah it's Beta, we're gonna get all of our stats taken away soon but who cares?! Ahaha. I skipped around Donalds Dock streets, working on my tasks. I eventually got to Daisy Gardens, died in my first factory foreman, as a hero heheh, and just stayed with my current stats.

"I wonder if Slappy's okay.." I mumble as I sat in Donalds Dreamland, Josh came over and sat by me. I forgot to mention he's a tall, slim purple mouse.

"He'll be fine, Al." Josh assured me, I rolled my eyes at my nickname he used.

"Probably." I laughed. "Bet he's being tortured." I joked. Josh chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, Ali." Josh replied, joking along with me.

Life in ToonTown Rewritten was good..

I miss our old home, especially my doodle Kate. She was glitched and destroyed when ToonTown Online was demolished. But I'll find her... I promise...


End file.
